


Blinded By Light

by Halcy (halcyonweekend)



Category: Killer is Dead
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonweekend/pseuds/Halcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Post-Ending] Mondo has taken over the Moon completely, but what can be left for him to conquer? He comes face to face with someone he could be, and learns to let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinded By Light

As the final pieces to his new home fell into place, Mondo could feel the ebb and flow of the Dark Matter that set the moon aflame. With his body whole again, he could become more than anyone could have even imagined. No longer an executioner, no longer a dog of the state, no longer at the mercy of the Moon Rivers, Bryans, or Davids of the world he left behind. His heart pumped with renewed vigor, his body no longer felt weak, his entire frame pulsated. Everything came together all at once.

And all at once it burst apart, in a blinding light.

When his eyes finally opened, it wasn't the sun's rays that hit him, but the gentle lighting of his bedroom. His body felt well-rested, though he was far from his bed. As he sat up, he felt a heaviness in his left arm. The human arm was but a fleeting memory, the cybernetic joints of Musselback now more apparent than ever. He flexed and relaxed his fingers, as if he were testing out a brand new prosthetic. It felt awkward. Mondo remembered Gekkou cutting through the wires that fused him to the machine, with flesh and blood taking its place.

Was it a dream? Or was right now a dream? There were no endless voids, or featureless masses. The one who ate dreams was dead, he made sure of that, but still, he felt the same unease.

As he stood up, he felt the boat move more than normal, a particularly powerful wave lifting it up and setting it back down again. Behind him something hit the ground with a dull thud. As he turned around, he saw a mirror that had never been there before. He knew it was a mirror, as it reflected the moonlight that came from a nearby porthole. The only thing it couldn't reflect, was himself. As he closed the distance between him and the glass, the only sign that he was there, was the shadow left on the floor. As soon as he could come face to face with the mirror, his form materialized. It was his reflection, and then it changed.

It was still him. But not. His body was covered in silver coils, his frame more akin to Mussleback than a human body. His left eye was white, with coils of light stemming from it, creating a hemisphere of beams around his head. Normal slicked black hair was as white as the rest of him. He remembered this form from his fight with David, though it had only appeared for a few minutes.

Had it been a warning, or was it a display of power? Was this what he would become as a Wire? Or would he be able to transcend it? 

"Is this...me?" He hadn't spoken a word since he defeated his brother. The reflection moved as if it were his own. He reached a hand towards the glass. It was cold. Nothing happened. The white eye stared back at him. He moved his hand to slick back his hair, and noticed nothing different to the touch.

He blinked, and it was gone. Taking a few steps back, he felt tired. Closing his eyes, he stumbled a bit, until a touch jerked them back open. It was him again. But this time it wasn't constrained to the confines of the mirror. This time it had a hand on the back of his neck. Mondo broke its grip and reached for Gekkou, but it wasn't there. His sheath was gone.

"I don't know what you want, but I can assure you I don't have it." Even with his sanity spiraling down, Mondo remained as calm and collected as ever. His reflection held up its arm, and even without any subconscious thought, Mondo moved in kind, inhuman fingertips meeting as they did on either side of the glass. "Is she playing tricks on me still? I thought I sent her to her final resting place." The reflection mouthed but did not speak.

Mondo lowered his hand, and moved to a defensive stance, Musselback changing into a gun. "Since you're in no mood for speaking, I guess we'll have to see who's the fairest of them all."

The reflection brought up a weapon of their own, similar in design, but the beam was brighter. As Mondo brought it up to fire, the particles fused then disappeared. It wouldn't fire. There was no blood. The reflection mimicked his failure, but rather than dissipate, the beam fired, just barely missing Mondo.

"Are you mocking me?" It was if he was still in front of that mirror, which had disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

"No." The voice that came out of his reflection, it was him, yet not. 

"Then why do you insist on imitating me?" It was rare that he displayed annoyance, but with more questions than answers, he was tired.

"To see if it is truly you. If you are truly me." Its gun reverted to Mussleback's default.

"Well? Are we connected? Or are you looking for my....brother, instead?" He kept his gun, still empty and essentially useless, aimed at the reflection's head.

"David is dead. His goal to rule the world was foolish. Then again, you already knew that."

"I was on the Moon. Rebuilding. I've left the Earth for good, which means whatever happens here is no business of mine."

"Mondo. You're mistaken." It took a few steps, and clasped its hand around Mondo's human wrist. "Just as Mika rules the sun, you are the true ruler of the world. Though you feel the moon, it is only through Her influence that you call yourself its ruler."

He jerked from its grip violently, the red in his irises almost glowing. "Her...? No....she's innocent."

"Do you want to know the truth? Do you want to remain under the heel of Moon River until you are disposed of? Just like David? Or do you want to take your rightful place as the ruler of this world?"

"You're starting to sound like him." He chuckled, a sound lacking any fondness, yet oddly comforting in its own way. "So what would you have me do then?" His strides around his reflection were less predatory, and more out of caution.

"As it is in the physical realm, so it is in the realm of power. A pane of glass separates us, separates you from your true power, something you could only awake for moments at a time. Though you may shatter mirror after mirror, all you will do is chase shadows." The beams of light around the reflection's head pulsated with even brighter light.

"So the only way for me to reach my true potential, is to break whatever metaphysically separates us?" He eyed the being with suspicion, but if they were truly one and the same, it would already know that he would agree to whatever would be asked of him.

"That would require something you are probably quite familiar with. Something /intimate/."

Mondo held up a finger. "So do I need to woo you too, or can we skip the tip-toeing around things? It's fun with the ladies, but I feel like this'll require something else entirely…"

"I'm surprised you've agreed without needing further detail."

"You shouldn't be. After all, we're the same, right?"

The reflection nodded.

The more they talked, the more fascinated he became. "So, do you have a name, or should I yell out my own when we're done?"

For the first time, the reflection ignored the question and took a seat on the bed. "Were there any other way, you would know, but as this is the preferred method of awakening--"

"Don't tell me you're /nervous./ I mean for all this talk about power, you sure seem so averse to a simple thing as--"

"You lack self-love, Mondo. It isn't nervousness, but rather your own aversion to being selfish. It is one of the things that keeps you from your true potential." A hand clasped around his wrist, but it was much more gentle. "We are indeed one and the same, I am just, for all intents and purposes, an image conjured from your subconscious."

"We can't be the same. I'm pretty skilled with pillow talk." Mondo nudged the other's legs apart, his knee resting on the bed between wired thighs. It all seemed so natural, but as his eyes moved from the bottom up, he felt himself freeze. He leaned down to get a closer look, but before he could close the distance, he felt something push against his body.

It was cold, but stiff.

"Still, you cannot let go. No matter what facade you put for the mirror." The reflection moved their hand up to his cheek. Rather than the Mussleback equivalent, it was their 'human' hand. It felt soft but colder still, like the first blanket of fresh snow.

He slightly flinched at the touch, but recovered quickly. "You can't be me..." His voice lowered to a murmur. "You talk way too much..." 

Mondo turned his head in the other's touch, until his lips met the palm of the other's hand. It was so cold, he felt his lips would turn blue any moment. Despite the numbing, he continued to gently kiss the other's palm, nuzzling it as much as he could bear.

The doppelganger let out a chuckle. "Let go, Mondo. It will hurt much less if you let go."

"Would you like to get more comfortable then?" He slid up, grazing his knee on the other's thigh, rolling a little a way to lie comfortably next to him. He wanted to relish in his narcissism, but before he noticed, the figure had already spread his knees apart, hands on either thigh. Though they were ice cold on his lips, they were slightly warmer, like steel thawing in the springtime.

His breath hitched at the sight of being straddled by his doppelganger. "You know, I'm still wearing pants...and the rest of my suit."

The mirror image smiled, the beams of light pulsating slowly. "Just as there's a metaphysical barrier, there will also be a...more physical barrier." The being pulled him up closer, an arm gently leading him until he could see nothing but the other's eyes. 

"Let me guess, I haven't let go enough?" He placed his hands on his reflection's face, letting out a breathy chuckle before pressing his lips on marble ones. The inhuman hand on his lower back strayed down before cupping his ass, giving it a squeeze just as the kiss ended.

"You're a fast learner..." If he didn't know any better, his other self was enjoying this much more than necessary.

He leaned back, letting out a sultry sigh, and again he froze. His skin pricked up at the new exposure to the air. He didn't even need to look back down to know, that his suit was gone, pants, jacket, and all, leaving him in dark boxer-briefs. "You give me a run for my money..." Before he could look up and grin, something gentle, wet, and more pleasantly, warm, seemed to run from his chest to a bead of sweat forming on his throat.

"You talk too much..." A mirror of his own ego. His own facade was beginning to crumble, he could feel seams begin to split, cracks forming on his skin. Was this what it meant to fully discover oneself?

"Again." He murmured, managing the strength to rise up and look him in the eye. The beams that haloed the other self disappeared, instead now beginning to circle his own head. The other self obliged, dragging his tongue up again, but this time, he took his time, stopping to nibble on sensitive flesh. A warmth began between his legs, and a flush took over his pale frame.

The reflection ceased his gentle trail up, licking his lips. "It wavers, the thing that keeps us apart. You're taking this...quite well, Mondo."

"Hah...I know what I'm capable of..." His legs wrapped around the other's waist, using the leverage to grind himself against the other.

Though it usually took a bit more foreplay, Mondo was already panting against the pressure, precome staining dark cloth even darker, and leaving a bit on the other's pants. "Take...take them off...you're driving me crazy here..."

Rather than just make them disappear, the reflection took his time, undoing the thin belt as one would undo a bow. The teeth of the zipper slowly came apart, and with a few tugs, dark pants had already slid down to his knees. The pressure Mondo was trying to build disappeared, but it was replaced with something more, concrete.

The reflection took one of Mondo's hands, and guided it down until his fingers laced around something very familiar. Though Mondo retained some sense of shame, the reflection forwent it all, wearing no briefs or boxers under his slacks.

"Th-that's mine alright..." He didn't need to look down to know it was essentially the same as his. Instead, he gave it a firm grasp, and brought fingers up to the head, where he squeezed until he felt warm beads on his fingertips. He thought he would feel the same sensation as if their beings were linked by nerves, but sadly that wasn't the case. However, the gritted sigh the other elicited was satisfaction enough.

The other's hand returned the gesture, and then some, pulling him out, and giving Mondo a few quick strokes. The touch was feather-soft, almost nonexistent, but he felt it all the same. From there, he tugged down the boxer-briefs, allowing the other to see more between his thighs. Curious fingers slid down and around until they nestled near a particularly tight spot of warmth. Mondo couldn't help but arch at the touch, the leverage of the arm gone allowed him to bury his face in a nearby pillow.

"No, look at me." The other self beckoned, and he did as he was told, another blush creeping over as he saw the other wrapping his hand tightly around him. He began with painfully slow strokes, as warm soft fingers spread until one managed to slip into the tightness.

He let out a harsh exhale. "N-no! You'll break me like this...can't a guy, get some lube first--?" One finger went in knuckle deep. It didn't hurt, but the feeling was foreign, more foreign than anything else he had experienced up to this point.

When another finger slid in, he felt the cool liquid already on, in, and around. "You're just...full of surprises...aren't you?" It was still plenty tight, but it wasn't nearly as dry as the first time. He left them in for a bit, and Mondo was slowly learning to relax against them, his breathing metered.

"Turn around."

Without question, or hesitance, Mondo obeyed. The figure disappeared, all sensations ceasing, but as soon as he was on his knees, it all came back, fingers back inside, with one more added, and a hand gripping him gently. The warmth that slid down his chest earlier was now making its way down, lapping at the tightness that held his fingers.

"Sh-shit, this is..." The hand with a gentle grip tightened, causing his knees to buckle, and a shameless moan to slip from his throat. "J-just..." He struggled. "F-fuck...!" The being didn't move away. Instead his grip moved to strokes, squeezing from the base to the very tip so painfully slow, he saw stars in his eyes.

"How close...?"

"I'm gonna c--" The hands finally disappeared and he let out a groan of frustration and anger. "Y-you son of a--" 

The emptiness was disappearing. The tip was pressing against the tightness gently, and he felt he was going to break. It was him, but it wasn't. Even as it threatened to split him, the thoughts of this feeling from the other side fascinated him. It went in, slowly, and he could feel himself filling up, it was already so much and it kept going, he was afraid it wouldn't fit. He choked as it reached the hilt with a harsher thrust than expected. 

It felt like he was choking from somewhere else, but he didn't want to breathe. 

Arms wrapped around his waist, and urged him to rise up, his back soon pressing against the other's chest, a furnace bringing more beads of sweat.

"We're almost there." The reflection hissed.

Mondo brought his hips forward and slammed them back, as if he was going to fight his other self through a good fuck. All it did was hit a spot that caused him to shudder and shiver. The reflection took the initiative once more, gripping his waist, not even setting a rhythm. thrusting and pounding. It hurt, it numbed, it felt good, again and again. Mondo groaned, and tightened against his reflection, leaning back when he had the strength to drag his nails across whatever flesh he could grip onto.

They shared a sloppy kiss, tongues reaching for one another, spit trails connecting lips as they parted, skin slapped against skin, Mondo didn't even have to touch himself for the nerves to light up like the night sky.

The other's thrusts grew more erratic, more fierce, skin beginning to redden as he hit that magic spot over and over. "M-Mondo..." The reflection was the second to crack, light bursting from its seams. "I'm gonna..." Mondo, with the last of his strength, pulled back as far as he could, and slammed down.

They came all at once.

And all at once it burst apart, in a blinding light.

**Author's Note:**

> the most self-indulgent thing i've written in a while?? consider this an experiment in a number of ways, also i haven't written smut in forever?? sorry for using that flower language.....first fic in a fandome go Me


End file.
